


If the World was Ending

by Sam_Palacios18



Category: The Walking Dead: World Beyond (TV 2020)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, G!P Hope, Minor Angst, Not Incest, Porn With Plot, Smut, Takes place after ep 5 and a bit of my own setting, Zombies, confession build up, mentions of killing zombies, slight slow burn, this is fiction, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Palacios18/pseuds/Sam_Palacios18
Summary: Even if the world was ending, Hope and Iris still had each other.
Relationships: Hope Bennett/Iris Bennett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Love in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, I understand in the show they are adoptive sisters. But this is just fanfiction so don’t hate on me, I just like shipping them (for some reason). And my description of characters is based from the perspective of Hope even if it’s not a POV. Just putting it out there, I do not hate any of them, and this is just a story.
> 
> So, anyways, enjoy!

Hope sighed as she squinted against the setting sun, turning away as her gaze drifted over Elton and his ridiculous yellow suit, Felix and his serious look, Huck and her signature smirk, only to land on Iris and the oaf beside her. 

_ Siles. _

Even the mental voice in her head wanted to gag at his name. Hope rolled her eyes to herself as shook her head, fixing her gaze back on Iris. Her eyes tracing over all the dips and curves of her...sister’s body. The brunette let a small, defeated sigh. Iris was her sister. Well, adopted sister. They weren’t related by blood by any means, but that didn’t stop Iris from seeing her as such. 

Hope couldn’t remember when she started seeing Iris like this. Maybe it was a little after the day “the sky fell” and they had lost their mother or being the only two they could trust in a university full of strangers. Just looking at Iris made not only her heart swell but another part of her as well. A part that had been the reason she had been given up for in the first place. But, her parents had accepted her for it and so had Iris. 

But, now it felt different. She used to think that that part of her would only react around Iris due to the fact she was the only girl Hope had ever found beautiful, and she was going through what the science teachers at the university called, puberty. But she was grown now and had finally come to terms with the fact that what was happening to her before wasn’t just some hormonal accident, she had actually found Iris attractive her entire life and she had finally come to an understanding of herself. But she knew deep down that there was no way Iris could ever feel the same. And it broke her heart every single day to wake up and know that. 

To know that her heart loved her sister in a way she knew she shouldn’t love her. But that didn’t stop her body from expressing it. Cringing as an embarrassing memory surfaced in her mind.

~~~~

_ It was the night of their school dance and Hope couldn’t remember a time Iris had looked so beautiful. She had really come into her own woman through these past few years, growing and changing just like Hope was. But seeing her sister in that blue, flowing dress just sparked something inside of her that night that finally made her realize her true feelings for her. _

_ And she had never felt so much pride in her life then being able to walk into that gym with Iris on her arm. Showing her off like she was Angel sent down from Heaven in the midst of all this hell. They had danced together that night. As if it was just the two of them against the entire world and no one could stand in their way.  _

_ On their way home they giggled and stumbled together. And just for a second, Hope felt her heart stop as she looked at Iris. She had never noticed how beautiful she looked with the moon glistening off her mocha skin or how the soft night breezes could blow her hair in such a perfect way it nearly looked like a halo. And if Hope hadn’t known any better she almost kissed her then and there. Almost. _

_ They had finally made it home as they made their way through the house only to end up in Iris’ bedroom. Both of them were too tired to do anything other than throw off their top clothes as they fell back onto the bed. Iris was clad in a black bra and panties, while Hope wore a white tank top she had on under her dress shirt and a pair of boxers as the only fabric separating them as they slept. _

_ Iris was the first to wake when she felt something hard poking into her backside as her eyes fluttered open. Shocked to find pale arms surrounding her torso as she dared a look behind her, relieved to find the sleeping face of her sister there to greet her. But that didn’t take away from the fact that Hope’s morning wood was digging into her rear as her dark cheeks began to grow hot as she turned over a little more. Feeling the poke move from her butt to the side of her thigh as she reached an arm over to shake Hope. The rocking growing in force till brown met brown. A sleepy look in the brunette’s eyes as she stared back at Iris. _

_ “Morning.” Hope’s voice was still gravely due to the fact she had just woken up but that didn’t distract Iris from the reason she had woken the sleeping girl. _

_ “Good morning, sorry to wake you, but there’s uh...something you…” The darker girl trailed off as she pointed down with a finger. Hope’s eyes widening as she quickly pulled away from the shorter girl. Nearly falling off the bed as she grabbed her pants from the night before that were still on the ground and held them up to her crotch. Hiding the outline of her hard cock and the wet spot that began to grow from the head as she ran to the bathroom. Jacking off to the mental image of Iris the night before. _

_ A permanent blush on Hope’s face for the rest of the day as she couldn’t look her sister in the eyes. Neither of them spoke of the moment or slept in the same bed again ever since. _

~~~~

The brunette laughed lowly to herself as she shook the memory away, noticing that the sky had gotten dark and night was beginning to set in. Her attention snapping to Huck as she spoke, “I think it’s ‘bout time we set up for the night. Sun’s going down and Empties are harder to see in the dark.”

Felix nodded, “Yeah, there’s a clearing through the brush here, it looks like a good place to set up camp.” The group agreed as Felix went first, his spear drawn as he cleared away the branches, thankfully finding nothing. “Clear.” At the signal everyone moved past him as they began doing their nightly tasks. Elton and Silas went out to get wood, Huck and Hope set up the perimeter, while Iris and Felix made dinner. Well if you could call Spam and a jar of peanut butter that. 

But at least they had food and Hope could momentarily think of anything but Iris. Her mind was now occupied with helping Huck set up the perimeter nets to keep them safe, most importantly, to keep Iris safe. That’s why she had enlisted the older woman’s help in the first place to teach her how to fight. It wasn’t about wanting to kill Empties-even if that’s what she told herself-she just wanted to be able to keep Iris safe. 

When their Dad left it was just them against the world and Hope just wanted to be able to protect Iris from even just a little bit of it. The brunette’s mind had wandered off anyways as she heard Huck clear her throat, “Hey.” Hope shook her head as she fixed her eyes on the woman in front of her.

“Uh...hi.” The ex-soldier shook her head, a smile on her lips.

“A little distracted there, Hurricane?” The nickname brought a smile to her lips as she shook her head.

Hope shrugged, “No, no. Just thinking about today. And all that shit.” Huck eyed her carefully, knowing something was off with her but deciding not to pry, she wasn’t her mom.

“Alright, if you say so. Just know you can talk to me if something’s bothering you.” The older woman squeezed Hope’s arm as she turned away from the net, heading back to the fire that was now burning. A heavier weight seemingly falling onto her as she shook her head, trying to rid herself of her thoughts as she walked back to the others. Thankful to find that Silas was sitting with Elton and the space next to her sister was vacant as she took it before anyone could take it away. A relieved breath leaving Hope as she settled against Iris, the younger smiled as her eyes met Hope’s, turning back to the fire as she rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder. The older girl felt herself tense slightly as Iris’ hair tickled the skin at her neck, the warmth of her sister a sudden contrast to the dark and cold world around them, but she wasn’t about to complain as she caught Silas’ eye. A smirk grew on her lips as she placed an arm around the darker girl’s waist, holding her protectively against herself as she eyed down the bigger boy. Daring him to do something.

But, he looked away. Hiding behind his long, greasy hair as he looked over to see whatever book Elton was holding instead. A triumphant look growing in Hope’s eyes as she felt Iris cuddling into her further, ‘That’s right big boy. She’s mine.’ 

—

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful as Felix took the first watch. Hope settled by the last remaining embers of the fire, placing her backpack underneath her head as she looked up at the sky. She never remembered the stars looking so bright back at the university, but that was probably due to the zero amount of light pollution when you’re in the middle of nowhere stuck in the apocalypse. Nonetheless it was beautiful to see, and the weight that suddenly descended onto her stomach was quite the surprise as well. Tilting her head up to see a mess of dark, wavy locks covering her abdomen as Iris stared back at her, a playful smile on the younger girl’s face as she stared back at Hope. 

The taller girl quirked an eyebrow as she stared down at the girl on her stomach, “What’s going on with you?” 

Iris just kept a playful smile on her face as she shrugged, “Nothing, I’m just happy. I’m so glad that you’re out here with me and that we’re gonna go find Dad. Everything feels so alive, ironically, and when we crossed the Mississippi in that raft...oh, how’s your hand by the way?” With most of the day’s events Hope had completely forgotten she had cut her hand on the raft, lifting up her bandaged palm in front of her face then to Iris.

“Not bad, I actually forgot about it. Just stings sometimes.” The darker girl smiled, a teasing glint in her eyes.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Hope felt her breath catch, a beat of silence passing between them as she cleared her throat. 

“If you want, I guess.” Iris took that as an invitation to do so as she gently took Hope’s hand in hers. The paleness of her sister contrasted greatly with her darker complexion as she gently turned and examined her hand briefly. Making sure it wasn’t any more serious than it looked, which it didn’t seem to be. Slowly bringing it down to her lips as she placed a kiss to the center of Hope’s palm. A blush covering the older’s cheeks as Iris pulled away, the spot she had just kissed felt as though it were on fire. 

“Better?” The darker girl looked up to meet Hope’s eyes as she took in the blush that colored her face.

“Y...yeah. Th..thanks.” The brunette smiled, reassuring the younger as she settled back onto her backpack. Her hand found its way into Iris’ chestnut brown hair as she carded her fingers through the dark tresses. An action she had seen their mother do to calm her sister over the years as she silently coaxed her into sleep. Which led to success after a few minutes as Iris’ breathing evened out and faint snores left her lips. 

A smile grew on Hope’s lips as she chanced a glance down, ensuring that she was really sleeping. Happy to see that she was sound asleep as a soft sigh left her lips, closing her eyes as she felt sleep start to take her, ‘Whatever am I to do with you Iris?’


	2. Blame it on the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their journey continues so does their relationship.

The sun began to peak above the treetops as the first morning rays spilled onto Hope’s closed eyes, causing her to squint in her sleep as she turned her head to the other side. Her eyes opening as she took in a deep breath, the weight of Iris’ sleeping form still laid heavy on her as she looked around to find Elton staring at her over his book. Pen in hand as he gave her a small smile, the brunette nodded in greeting as she realized the pressure of her bladder and how low Iris’ head had gone down in her sleep, pushing on her as she sat up gently. Lifting the sleeping girl’s head as she replaced her body with her backpack.

Rising slowly as she walked a little farther away from camp, away from prying eyes as she checked the surrounding area. Finding no Empties as she found a hidden spot where she could relieve herself. Unbuttoning her jeans as she lowered her boxers with it. Her cock finally being let free into the open air as she aimed toward the base of the tree. Sighing in relief as she felt the balloon in bladder start to deflate. Nearly finished with what she was doing as she gave herself a shake before a voice behind her scared her half to death. 

“What’re you doing?” Huck’s voice nearly gave her a heart attack as she jumped.

“Huck!” The shock in Hope’s voice was unmistakable as she quickly tucked herself back in her pants, zipping her jeans as she turned to face the older woman, “I can explain.” 

But the ex-soldier just shook her head, holding up a hand to stop whatever the younger girl was about to say, “It’s okay, Hope, you don’t need to explain yourself to me.” A beat of silence passed as Huck began turning to leave, “We leave soon so just be ready.” 

The brunette nodded as she began walking back as well, “Uh, yeah. Thanks.” 

—

As Hope walked back to the center off their camp her smile began to fade as she spotted Iris- _ her Iris _ -with Silas. She resisted an eye roll as she began gathering her belongings, securing her spear at her waist as she refused to let her sister get her attention. Deciding to stick with Huck as she helped take down the nets they set up the night before. Packing everything away as they began their journey anew. 

Hope stayed beside Felix as they walked, ignoring any advances her sister tried to make to get her attention. Still furious with the attention she kept attracting from the sasquatch beside her. “Hey, check out those clouds, I think a storm’s heading our way. We need to find a place to hunker down till it passes.” 

Hope nodded as she looked to Felix. Tearing her eyes away from her sister, “Yeah, agreed. I think I saw that there was a factory up ahead. Maybe that’ll be a good place.” Huck and Felix nodded as they drew their weapons.

“Good thinking Hurricane, I’ll tell the rest of the group.” The ex-soldier turned away from the two as they continued to walk up front. Felix sparred Hope a sideways look as he noticed the far away look in her eyes.

“Hope.” At the mention of her name the brunette turned to the man beside her, “Is something wrong? You seem off and not just the usual ‘moody teenager’ kind of off.” 

The younger girl just shook her head, “It’s nothing. Really.” But Felix knew her better than Huck and could see right through her.

“It’s not nothing, Hope, you can’t lie to me. Why do you keep looking at Iris and Siles every five seconds? It’s like you’re planning on killing him if he so much as breaths wrong,” The last comment made her smile slightly as a small laugh left her lips.

“You’re not exactly wrong, Felix.” Hope shook her head, “But you’re not right either. It’s just a lot of personal shit that I’m trying to figure out.” She continued to vent her issues as they continued walking, at long last reaching the gates to the abandoned factory. It was an older build made of brick and overgrown with vines, if anyone would have known better, it looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. Zombies and all. 

However the place seemed to be completely void of Empties as they entered further into the courtyard. No one was seeing or hearing anything out of the ordinary as the clouds started to roll in, thunder shaking the Earth as a loud roar erupted from the Heavens. Huck looked around, eyeing their surroundings, “That can’t be good.”

Elton suddenly lifted his arm, “Wait, this is a positive strike. Everyone get down!” At his warning everyone dropped to the concrete. Hope unconsciously threw herself on top of Iris to protect her as a bolt of lightning struck a lamppost beside them. Causing sparks to fly as the metal pole fell from its upright position and came crashing down on a garage door. The top light hitting the lock that secured it shut, breaking it as the tension from finally being released caused the metal to fly up and reveal a hoard of Empties inside. As if someone had just corralled them in there. 

They began walking out and towards the group as they prepared to fight, their weapons drawn as they made their move. Pushing the Empties back as they stabbed them in the head, fighting down the hoard when they suddenly heard more commotion from outside the gates. More Empties had been drawn by the sound of the lightning crashing, causing the hoard to become a swarm as the rain began coming down. Each of them trying to fight their way out against the undead and the bruising downpour. But it was becoming too much and Hope could see that they were gonna die if they didn’t go. 

Somewhere between the fighting they had gotten separated from everyone else. It was just her and Iris as they continued to fight back the Empties. “We need to go!” Hope shouted over the gusting wind, grabbing Iris’ wrist as she made a break for the security booth she saw by the entrance of the factory. Panting as she made sure it was empty before rushing Iris inside and locking the door. The sound of the Empties outside were drowned out by the unrelenting rain. The winds were so strong Hope could hear them through the vents of the booth as her eyes drifted to her sister. 

The shorter girl looked out of the musty plexiglass to the world outside. It was cruel and she was starting to understand that now. Tears coming to her eyes as she bit her lip, she should have listened to Felix. She shouldn’t have thought she could go across the United States in search of their Dad when they barely knew where they were going in the first place, how could she be so stupid. And risking so many lives. She was so selfish. 

Hope watched as a million different emotions passed through Iris’ face as she stared out the window, but seeing a tear fall broke all her resolve as she wrapped the younger girl in a hug. A sob releasing itself from Iris’ chest as she cried into her sister’s shoulder. Releasing all her stress and pain into the fabric of Hope’s shirt as the older girl rubbed a comforting hand along her back. Swaying to the rhythm of the rain as Iris’ breathing returned back to normal. A small chuckle leaving her lips as she pulled away from Hope slightly.

“Sorry, but thank you for that.” The darker girl gave her a smile as she hugged her close again. 

Hope laughed lightly to herself, “Don’t mention it.” The sudden calm between them seemed to stir something within the older girl as she let out a heavy sigh, pulling away from the younger’s hold. “Iris. There’s something I need to tell you.” 

The former student council President raised an eyebrow in concern as she nodded, “Okay, what is it?” The brunette closed her eyes in thought as she tried to find the right words to explain what she felt. 

“You know I love you right?” A flicker of fear seemed to pass through her brown eyes as Iris nodded, “Well, I love you a lot. But not in the way a sister should. I think of you in ways I shouldn’t, whether it be you and me together or me fighting Silas for you. I can’t stop thinking how much I love you more than a sister and how attracted I am to your beautiful body, brilliant mind, caring heart. And I realize how creepy and disgusting this must sound coming from someone who you think of as your blood…” But before Hope could finish her rant, a soft of pair of lips stopped her in her tracks. Any other thoughts she had lined up seemed to disappear as she moved her hands to Iris’ hips. Holding her close as they had to finally break their kiss for air.

A look of shock and surprise written all over her face, “Well you’re not the only one. I’ve loved you so much more than a sister but I figured you would never think of me the same way, which is why I’ve kept it a secret.”

Hope chuckled slightly at that, “I guess we both had the same secret to share, huh.”

Iris nodded, “I guess so.” 

“Uh, I…” Hope’s voice died in her throat as a blush colored her cheeks, unable to look the darker girl in the eyes, “Have you...had your first time?” 

The question had certainly caught her off guard as she cleared her throat, “N...no, still a virgin. You?”

Hope shrugged, “I’ve fooled around a little but never the whole way.” Their fingers were intertwined as they looked to each other, “If you would allow me. Maybe I could be your first?” There was a brief pause before Iris nodded.

“Only if I can be yours too.”


	3. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the world outside the booth went crazy. Iris and Hope finally confess their true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fun part.

To say the brunette wasn’t nervous was a joke of an understatement. Her hands were practically shaking as she set down her backpack on the desk. Pulling open the zipper as she retrieved a blanket she had packed in case the weather became cold and she couldn’t think of a better time to use it until now. 

Her eyes drifted to the side where Iris stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do with herself as Hope turned back to face her. The blanket in her arms as she held a hand out for the shorter girl to take, pulling her to her side of the booth as she unraveled the blanket and laid it flat on the floor. “So, are you still okay to do this?” The brunette asked as she turned to look her sister in the eyes, trying to find any sign of her wanting to back out before things went too far.

But Iris just shook her head, “No, I want to. So bad.” That brought a smile to the older girl’s face as she nodded.

“Okay.” It was barely above a whisper as they looked into each other’s eyes. One of Hope’s hands found its way to Iris’ cheek as she cradled it gently; the other finding purchase at her hip as she leaned down and brought them closer together. The darker girl’s hands wrapped around the elder’s neck as she met her halfway. Their lips finding each other in a soft kiss as for once in their broken world, everything just felt so right. 

They moved against each other in sync as Hope parted her lips slightly, her tongue darting out as she ran it along Iris’ bottom lip; asking for permission as they deepened the kiss. Finally the darker girl loosened up a little as she parted her lips slightly, her tongue briefly coming in contact with the brunette’s before pulling away in shyness. Hope scrunched her brows in concern as she pulled away, “Hey, you okay? We don’t have to do  _ that  _ if you don’t want to.” 

“No, no. It’s fine I just...I’ve never done it before and I don’t want to mess it up.” She looked shyly back at her sister as a genuine smile broke out on the taller girl’s face.

“Iris, you’re not gonna mess it up. There’s no exact way to be an expert on this, you just have to go with your gut. And whatever happens after this don’t be scared, just take the leap. I promise you’ll be happy with what you find.” A wink was all she gave her before they connected their kiss again, this time their tongues met in fervor as a newfound confidence arose from within the younger.

Both of them battling to dominate the kiss as Iris’ body began to grow hot, sparks of pleasure shooting down her spine as she could feel wetness begin to spread between her legs. A tight coil began to form in her stomach as her brows knitted together, unable to process the new and strange feelings she was experiencing as she kissed Hope. Walking backwards until she felt the desk press into her rear did the elder pull away for a brief second. “Doing okay?” 

Iris gave her a strange look, “I think I feel good but I’m really warm and my stomach feels tight and...ah!” Before she could finish, Hope slotted her thigh between her legs causing the pressure and friction to rub against her clit. It made her cry out as the brunette muffled her moans with a kiss, helping the younger grind down on her thigh as she broke the kiss. Panting out, “W..wow. More, pl...please.” 

Hope flashed her a smile as she continued to press her thigh against Iris’ aching core, the younger’s breath catching in her throat as she felt her jacket being slid off her shoulders and lithe fingers start to take off her shirt. She wasn’t exactly insecure but her body did give her some anxiety as to showing itself to her sister, not wanting her to be disappointed with what she saw. They pulled away from the kiss as Hope got Iris’ shirt completely off, staring in awe at her full breasts that filled in the cups of her bra nicely and the plush stomach that held a comforting softness. “You’re so beautiful, ‘Ris. I’m speechless.” 

The comment made the younger’s cheeks warm as she pulled Hope closer, enjoying the feeling of having her so close as one of the older’s hands traveled to her back. Unclasping her bra as her breasts were now exposed to the cool air, her nipples hardening as Hope trailed her mouth down her neck, nipping her pulse point before reaching a nipple. Looking up from her breasts as she brought one between her lips. The heat of her mouth caused all sorts of sensations in her that made her knees weak, grabbing onto the back of Hope’s head as she felt the coil grow tighter. 

“H..Hope, plea...please do something.” Iris begged as the sensations were becoming too intense for her to stand. 

A smirk grew on the brunette’s face, “Okay, lay down for me pretty girl.” The pet name caused a blush to form on the younger’s face as she laid down on the blanket. Hope following after her as she kneeled between her legs. “Is this okay?” She asked again as Iris nodded in confirmation, “Okay, lift your hips up for me.” The darker girl raised an eyebrow in confusion until she felt the button of her jeans pop open as Hope’s fingers were about to pull it down by her belt loops. 

Lifting her hips slightly, Hope was able to pull down her jeans as she was met with a dark patch in the center of Iris’ pink cotton panties. Her arousal was unmistakable as the brunette eyed it hungrily, her fingers also hooking into the waist band of of her panties as well. Ridding her of the garmet as the girl below her was left bare, “I know I said this before but I truly mean it, you’re stunning ‘Ris, and I’m so lucky to be your first.” 

Iris couldn’t help but smile as she pulled Hope in for a kiss, “Me too. Now, please make love to me.” Without any more interruptions, Hope trailed her way back down to Iris’ heat, avoiding it for now as she placed nips and kisses along her inner thigh. Trying to find what made her sister tick as she built up the inevitable for just a little while longer. 

She receives no reaction as she travels up until she reaches the crease of a thigh. Laving attention on the tender skin brings out a sigh that Hope suspects will soon be a little desperate. Indeed it doesn’t take long before Iris’ chest is heaving with breaths in a vain effort to calm herself.

Hope pulls away slightly and finally prepares to turn her attention inwards. She brings up a hand and ever so slightly brushes against Iris's folds in the barest touch. It provokes a shaking breath, Iris's hand covering her eyes for a moment before returning to the bed. Hope repeats the action slowly, and then again, until Iris accustoms herself to it and calms. Hope then pushes a finger the slightest bit between her folds until she elicits another gasp then slides up, just avoiding her clit before pulling away again.

Hope relishes in the frustrated breaths that grow ever louder when she retreats to the skin of her outer lips, so close and yet so far from where Irismaker needs her the most. She strokes along dark hair, periodically allowing grazes against sensitive flesh and every touch only quickens Iris’ breathing, her hips beginning to squirm. Hope can tell she wants to squeeze her thighs together but is resisting the urge with a firm bite down on her lip.

At this point, Hope can't resist indulging herself. She returns between Iris's lips and slides down into impossibly wet warmth. Iris moans as she presses into her, hardly a fingertip inside her, before pulling out. Her voice chokes a little. She must feel how slick she is, must know how she must look to Hope who is very much enjoying seeing the evidence of desperation on her finger. Hope can't help playing with her, feeling her again and then slowly sliding up, covering her with her arousal, ending at her swollen clit.

“Hope!”

That makes Hope freeze in surprise as she pulls away. 

But Iris is still breathing so harshly, hand fisted in the blanket, that it brings her back to the present. She has stopped short of a please but Hope can read it in her body. The skin between her legs glimmers with sweat. Her sex is engorged with heat. Hope has to admit that teasing her any more than this would be borderline cruel. And she isn't in the mood for that today.

Hope dips her head down and extends her tongue to gently brush against pink inner lips. A shiver rips through Iris’ body. Hope pushes her tongue in and licks up the length of her, passing over her hard nub. Irismaker lets out a moan that sounds almost like the beginnings of a sob. Hope hums in sympathy.

She brings her hands up to hold Iris’ folds apart as her tongue finds entrance now, tasting an abundant slick tang that's almost as satisfying as the sound it draws from Iris’ throat. Her hips move against Hope’s mouth now who is content to let her grind herself down for a bit, seeking the faintest relief. But Hope feels the way Iris is desperately clenching around so little, and understands she needs more.

Carefully, Hope slides a finger inside her, met with little resistance and a drawn-out whine. She feels a bit tight, but she's certainly wet enough to accept more so Hope adds another, feeling Iris stretch and pulse around her. The slightest movement elicits a gasp. Hope waits a moment, letting Iris adjust to the sensation. When she hears breaths even out, she returns her tongue to its task while beginning small thrusts with her hand. It doesn’t take long for Irismaker to lose her tenuous composure and begin to all but fall apart, her sharp breaths and whimpers going straight to Hope’s own lust as she devours Iris in her intoxicating scent and taste. Hope could get off with nothing but this, and if she isn’t careful, she thinks she just might.

Hope’s fingers sink deeper and more firmly now, trying to draw Iris to her peak before she reaches her own. “H...Hope, I th...think I’m gonna...gonna pee.” 

The feel of Iris’ pleasure filling her mouth, dripping down her chin… the sound of it as her hand pumps in and out and draws such desperate moans… Hope doesn’t know how long she’s going to last. “It’s alright, just let go pretty girl.”

She picks up her pace, holding Iris’ hips steady as she feels them begin to twitch. She passes her tongue over Iris once more before closing her lips around Iris’ clit and sucking.

Iris tenses. Her back arches.

And then she comes with the loveliest cry.

“Hope!”

The brunette strokes her through her pleasure, the hand in Hope’s hair painfully tight, but she would never be one to complain. She draws all that she can from Iris’ body until the tremors stop and moans dissolve into exhausted sighs.

Labored breaths fill the room as Iris regains control of herself, a light laugh leaving her lips as she looks back to Hope. “That was insane.” The older girl can’t help but laugh as well, rubbing her hands along the darker girl’s exposed arms.

“Tell me about it, you were so great. I love hearing you moan, it’s so hot.” The brunette nipped at the younger’s ear making her blush.

“Wait, stand up.” Hope gave her a weird look but did as she was told. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

Iris got on her knees as she rubbed the front of Hope’s jeans, feeling the hardness of her cock beneath the heavy fabric. Realizing how close her sister must be. “May I?”

The Latina swallowed the lump in her throat as she nodded, giving her permission to continue. She wasted no time as she was quick to undo the button of her jeans, and hooked her finger into the waistband of her boxers. Bringing them down at the same time as Hope’s length sprang free.

Iris gasp as she saw Hope’s sex right in front of her. Compared to that morning after the dance, Iris didn’t really get a chance to really examine it since she was so shocked to feel it against her. Now that it was right in her face, she was impressed with the girth. The tip of the cock oozed a bit, twitching in the warm air. Iris wrapped her fingers around the cock, amazed at the girth. The cock, responding to Iris’ touch, leaked a bit. brown eyes watched as the slit opened a bit, so slightly, releasing a clear substance.

  
Iris stuck her tongue out, licking the slit. Hope groaned, willing herself not to buck her hips. She didn’t want to be wildly jerking her hips in front of Iris. Iris looked up with brown eyes, watching the way Hope was enjoying the attention. Her tongue did another swipe, tasting Hope’s essence. Hope groaned, the ache was painful but the subtle touch of her sister was like water quenching her thirst.   
  
With determination, Iris wrapped her lips around the head of the cock, making Hope moan. The warmth of Iris’ mouth, the tongue that swiped at her slit, made her core tighten. Iris, looking up at Hope, took more of the cock in her mouth. The heat was immense, the feel of Iris’ tongue rubbing the underside of Hope’s cock sent delicious sparks down Hope’s spine.   
  
“Iris.” Hope whispered. Iris smiled as she took more of Hope in her mouth. The length of Hope’s cock was a bit longer than Iris expected so she used her hand to jerk Hope’s cock halfway, meeting her lips. Hope’s response was hissing as her cock was jerked with Iris’ moving hands.    
  
Iris’ head bobbed back and forth, making wet sounds that sent Hope’s mind into a frenzy. Each time Iris’ lips met her hand, it always seemed to smooth out the ache in Hope’s cock, like straightening something curly, only for it to bounce back to its original form. The heat in Hope’s lower stomach coiled tighter and tighter, so much that Hope’s hips felt like they were going to give out.   
  
It was mind blowing, Hope didn’t think her body could tighten so much that her calves began to cramp up, the muscles sorely refusing to move as Iris coated Hope’s cock with more heat as she sucked on it. The twitch of her throat muscles around her cock made Hope’s eyes roll upwards. The coil was bending, threatening to break.   
  
Iris made a gurgling noise when Hope bucked her hips in response to the coil threatening to break. It pushed the cock deeper into Iris’ mouth. Iris was worried that she was going to choke so she eased off on Hope’s cock. However, the coil snapped. With a loud moan, Hope came into Iris’ mouth, coating her tongue and inner cheeks with her seed. It kept spurting out of the small slit, filling Iris’ mouth.    
  
Finally, after a few moments, Hope stopped and the cock limped, slipping out of Iris’ mouth. Cum dripped from her pink lips, down her chin, and dripping to the floor. She looked to Iris to allow her to spit out her seed but, to her surprise, Iris swallowed it all.    
  
“Ah.” Hope gawked, wide eyed. Iris shyly shrugs her shoulders, covering her mouth politely. “Does it taste...good?”   
  
Iris thought for a moment, taking the tissues from Hope’s hand and wiping her face clean. After thinking about it for a few more seconds, she responds, “Not really. It’s kinda tangy and salty at the same time.”   
  
Hope chuckles at Iris’ comment, shaking her head as Iris laughs along with her. She jokingly says, “I guess I need to eat more pineapples.”   
  


The younger laughs lightly as she brings the older back down to the ground, “If we can find some.” They both laugh for a little longer until they realize the position they are now in. 

Somewhere between the talking Hope had grown hard again, her length standing proud between her thighs as it aimed slightly towards Iris.

It got quiet now and Hope gives the younger a smile as her fingers move down to Iris's perfectly spread thighs. She plays with the skin there for a while, looking into Iris’ eyes before she says, "Can I…?" her voice trails off and Iris knows what she's asking. So she nods her head before answering,

"Yes." Hope grins, she holds her cock in her hands and rubs it up and down Iris's pussy, loving the way the dark haired girl gasps.

She stops at her entrance and pushes slowly, holding Iris close to her.

"I'll be gentle," Is all she whispers as she pushes the head of her cock inside of Iris. Iris’ eyes are shut tight and she's breathing harder. "It's okay, it's okay." Hope says, she slides her hands up and down Iris's naked flesh, trying to relax her. And she doesn't want to be too rough with Iris, it's her first time and she just wants her to feel good.

"Hope-" Iris whispers, "It hurts,"

"I know, I know… it'll feel better." Hope holds herself in that position, not moving until Iris looks up at her and nods her head. With a roll of her hips, she's in three inches deeper and she has to let out a moan herself. Iris is so tight, and the way she's gripping her penis is unbelievable. But Iris's not telling her to stop, so she continues with caution, she repositions herself so that she can hold Iris tightly while she pushes deeper into her.

"Ahhhh-" Iris opens her eyes just to close them once more, she grips onto Hope as well, hanging on by the Latina's neck. Hope starts to kiss Iris's shoulder as she shushes her. She pulls her hips back, and then pushes forward slowly. Iris gasps and her hold on Hope gets tighter.

"It's okay," Hope repeats.

She can feel Iris adjusting to her size and welcoming her in, so she pulls away from Iris to sit on her knees and holds the dark haired girl by the hips. She rolls her body, thrusting into Iris with care. When she sees Iris’ eyes roll back she smirks, "Does it feel better?" She asks, thrusting her hips a little harder, deeper. Iris just nods and looks up at the ceiling as she breathes.

"God," Hope is so hard inside of her, and Iris doesn't think that Hope can go any deeper, but when she does the dark haired girl whimpers. She lets her head fall back, deeper into the pillow and she reaches above her head to the pillow. Hope's is looking down her eye, her mouth open as she breathes deeply. And its getting harder for Iris to breath with Hope so into her but this all she wants. Hope leans down, still holding Iris's hips and trusting her own.

"Your pussy feels so good," She whispers and Iris just lets out a shaky breath. She didn't think it was possible for herself to get anymore turned on, so she blushes, almost embarrassed by how aroused she is… and Hope can feel her arousal flowing out. So she smirks and kisses behind the dark haired girl's ear, "Can I go harder?" Hope fingers are stroking Iris's skin softly, leaving tingles in their path.

"Oh-" Iris sighs and nods her head because she's forgotten how to truly speak.

"Tell me." Hope whispers again, her strokes getting deeper inside of Iris.

"H-Har-Hard-der…" Iris gets out, when the words leave her mouth Hope begins to thrust harder, reaching deep within Iris. Hope closes her eyes and moans in Iris's ear, her breathing sending shivers down the dark haired girls spine. Iris lets out a deep gasp as she feels Hope's cock sliding in and out of her so easily, she can't help the scream that escapes her throat. The Latina continues to kiss Iris, wanting her to be okay with this. With what they're doing. She places one last kiss on her cheek,

"Tell me if you want me to slow down," she whispers and like that she speeds her strokes up, and when she hits the spot within Iris, the dark haired girl cries out.

"Holy…. Shit…" She squeezes her eyes shut because Hope doesn't stop and she doesn't know what that feeling was but it was amazing. She swings her arms up and around to Hope's back as the Latina hits the spot again and again and again. "Ohhhhh- ah….H-Ho-pe-ahhhh-"The way Iris’ eyes roll back, fluttering shut and back open again, how her body is arching, it's only making Hope harder and wanting to go faster.

So she does. And she can tell Iris likes it from the way she's moaning. From the way she's breathing.

Iris can feel Hope's cock pushing inside of her, forcing its way through to make her feel so good, so abnormally good. She can feel it hitting everything in her, fitting inside of her so perfectly that she just can't… she's so close.

Hope can hear the sounds of her cock sliding into Iris, taking over the dark haired girl's body and making her possessed. It's so sexy, and Hope is so close. But she wants Iris to cum first. So she reaches down, between Iris's legs and starts to rub her clit, rolling between her fingers and bringing Iris so close to the edge….

"Hope!" Iris screams and like that she's arching up and off the bed completely, scratching Hope's back and clawing her way down soft, tan skin. She hides her head in the crook of Hope's neck and she continues to scream as a wave of pleasure takes over her every muscle. She shakes and cries as Hope keeps pounding into her, grunting and whispering words of encouragement into her ear. Iris is pulled into complete ecstasy and she can't stand it, she gasps and holds onto Hope for dear life as her body gives in and gives out. She freezes, her mouth falling open but nothing comes out. But Hope just holds Iris up, still thrusting her hips, she loves the way Iris's pussy is throbbing and clenching around her. Iris's body starts to tremble and twitch while she's in Hope's arm, but it's getting so hot and she feels like she's going to explode.

“Oh god!” Hope feels Iris clench around her tightly, signaling her release as she reaches her peak as well. Unloading rope after rope of hot cum into her sister as she finally feels herself soften inside her. 

“That was amazing.” A small chuckle leaves the both of them as the older places a kiss to Iris’ sweaty crown, “You were great. I love you so much, thank you.”

Iris couldn’t help but smile as she brought Hope in for a kiss, “I love you too.”

Iris held aher tight as she didn’t want her to pull out yet. Enjoying the feeling of them being together, whether it was inside her or this booth. It was just Hope and Iris Bennett against the world. No matter the rain, wind, or Empties, it was just them. And only if this lasted for a few more hours. 

That was all she needed.


End file.
